


Kiss And Make Up

by RedRomRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss and make up."</p>
<p>An everyday expression. </p>
<p>Although, when you are little you tend to take everything seriously.</p>
<p>And it is common knowledge you begin gaining habits at a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss And Make Up

Kiss and make up.

It is used as a figure of speech. Half the time not even referring to lovers at all. To friends, family members, strangers, all said jokingly. The real meaning?

Quit fighting and be friends again.

Yeah, well... five year olds take everything a little too seriously.

So when my mom smiled at us when we told her why we were fighting. (Because I don't care what Mikey said the truck was mine. Not his.) And she told us "Oh you boys are so silly. Just share the truck."

When we both crossed our arms and turned away from each other because even at five and three we knew sharing was a stupid idea made up by adults who have forgotten they were kids once.

Later, we did exactly that though, kiss and make up. After an awfully slobbery kiss, we were best friends again. Just like we had been two hours before the truck incident.

From there is just…… happened. If we had a fight we kissed and made up. Like good brothers.

Only..... less brotherly.

It went on from there. As we became more knowledgeable about... everything, kisses became make-out sessions and as we grew even older, hands strayed below the belt.

Because it wasn't just kiss and make up, now. It was hot, heavy, downright dirty kissing between lovers. Because that was exactly what we were, lovers.

Fights still happened, not as often, but they occurred. But the kiss and make up rule always helped.

Though, if possible, the fights always lead to hot, angry sex. And then just lazy kissing afterwards to make up for it.

Because it didn't matter that we shared the same parents, same house, same last name.

We kissed and made up.

And we always will.

Because we have each other, we have our Ways.

Kiss and make up.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about two or three in the morning last night.... Well, I guess this morning. Meaning today. I was going through a cloud of depression, withdrawl, and some other things so this was written to clear my head. 
> 
> I don't even know where the inspiration came from.
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


End file.
